Big Smoke's Cash/Patriot Acquisition
The player can steal the Patriot, which is immune to bullets, fire, explosions, and melee-based attacks, that two Grove Street Families members use to courier shipments of Big Smoke's money for crack-cocaine to San Fierro from Los Santos until the the destruction of the yay factory in San Fierro. Obtaining the vehicle is by no means an easy task; it must be done quickly and it takes quite some time depending on how faraway the player is from a Garage. * The two members are constantly on the move until they arrive at Pier 69, even after knocking the money out of the back of the vehicle, meaning the player can easily lose sight of the vehicle as it drives away and despawns. * The vehicle is usually locked to prevent any attempts at hi-jacking it, a Towtruck must be at the ready in order to tow it to a nearby garage or using a Sawed-Off Shotgun or Minigun to push it, as a result. * There is a risk of dying from constant gunfire by the GSF members after the Towtruck CJ rides takes enough damage and explodes, and a chance of being Busted due to constantly firing your Sawed-Off Shotgun or Minigun at the Patriot in order to move it. * This is a time-based event; the player has only two days out of seven to carry out the attempt of acquiring the vehicle: Monday and Friday. Obtaining the Patriot There are two ways that the Patriot can be obtained, one of which involves the use of Cheats, and the latter is impossible to do in the mobile version of the game as the player cannot use cheats there. First Method When Cesar calls CJ about the money leaving Los Santos, CJ then must accept in order to prevent the Patriot from de-spawning. Because the vehicle leaves Grove Street, it is advisable to lie in wait there with the Towtruck until 5 AM. CJ must then proceed to continually ram the Patriot from behind in his Towtruck and collect all of the fallen drug money. Then, CJ must continue to chase the two GSF members until they get out of the Patriot. Although the GSFs are invulnerable to damage, they now leave the Patriot for towing to any nearby Garage. An easy method is to park the Towtruck at Grove Street, on the street near the garden that opens to the highway. Then wait for the phone call. The Patriot spawns during the call. Cancel the call (by pressing F or Return on PC). The Patriot will try to leave the area but it will stop if its route is blocked by the Towtruck. Simply enter the Towtruck and tow it into the garage. First Method (Alternate) If CJ has no Towtruck handy, then he can simply use any vehicle to acquire the money from behind the Patriot. After this, CJ can then use the Sawed-Off Shotgun or Minigun to haul the vehicle to any nearby Garage. Second Method (Cheating) With certain cheats, this process can be made much less of a pain and can help speed up the process. The player can use the "Pedestrians attack you" or "Pedestrians riot" cheat to get the GSF members out of the Patriot much sooner (and quite contrary to popular belief, this cheat can be disabled by entering it again). The "Commit suicide" cheat can also help with making the time fly by if it is not yet time for the event to begin. If CJ has no Towtruck handy, then the Sawn-off Shotgun can be used with the unlimited ammo cheat to push the car to a garage. It is advisable to have mastered the weapon to the point of being able to dual-wield the Sawn-off Shotgun. As for the annoyance of the law enforcement, simply use the "Lock wanted level" cheat. Category:Walkthroughs